<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payback by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941223">Payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>forced duplication, plan to save a world using space travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witness acts betraying the others just as he and Mother Askani agreed as their time on Timeline five ends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Payback</p><p>She would glanced at the computer screen showing the progress of Sage’s work with the systems. “I wish you were here Sage I don’t like saying goodbye to Rachel and the others.” She liked most of them though she would be glad when Nate Grey was gone. She still wondered why Sage had chosen to begin this system back up a few hours ago which would make her miss their departure in a few minutes but she assumed the women knew what she was doing.</p><p>She gathered her courage and stepped out side only to see everyone standing as if they were frozen solid. “What’s going on?” She asked and was suddenly in a field that cut off her senses she could only feel static. “Who is doing this?”</p><p>“I am,” The witness said standing there his eyes glowing red. “I am sorry to do this but it is why I agreed to help Mother Askani and why I helped Samara Shaw kill Bogan once and for all.” He said as he pointed toward Jamie. She saw her then Samara Shaw nodded and walked forward to Jamie who was released but then he was clearly in her thrall. “Do it.” </p><p>She ignored the yelling for Jamie to stop as he began to walk around doubling all their visitors. She focused her full attention on staring at the Witness. He looked so sad to be doing this and she wanted to know why. “I’m done,” Samara said after a moment. “I’ve doubled everyone, can I do now.”</p><p>“No,” the Witness said harshly. “Have him double Scorch and then himself then you can go.”  She saw Samara didn’t understand but had him do it. She was shocked that the double of Jamie had brown hair and blue eyes.  “The double of Scorch will leave with you now.” He said and then she saw their visitors and the second Scorch vanish. Just as quickly after that Samara was gone and then she was free. “Please hold your tongues and I will tell you why I did this.” The witness said.</p><p>No one did of course she could hardly pick out any individual questions it was all a mess of voices. “Enough.” A loud voice said through the speakers as a hologram of Sage appeared. “I want to know why he forced me into a back up cycle and then did this.” So that explained why Sage hadn’t been awake to say goodbye.</p><p>“Because the Starjammer needs a crew for when it leaves,” The witness said. “You can’t fly that ship into space on your own Sage.”  She could tell that statement shocked everyone as much as her. “It can’t stay here if it does every army on this planet will be coming to try to claim it but out there it can barter for generators, farming equipment, medical supplies and everything else we need to rebuild the world in a way that won’t lead to everyone trying to claim the one working bit of advanced technology.” The Witness looked around then. “A small cheap Shiar generator could eaisly power an electrical grid for this whole kingdom and a few dozen more could secure alliances with all the other major kingdoms.”  </p><p>“The Witness is certainly correct but the Starjammer is old and out of date I do not know if it is up to returning to space.” Sage said speaking up but she knew the Witness he had a plan for that. “Unless you have a plan for that?” Sage said apparently also guessing the Witness had his own plans.</p><p>“Help on that front will be arriving from the descendants of some old friends of the professor,” The witness said and then turned to look at her. “I’m sorry my children but this is the last time you will see me I leave the future of this world up to all of you my time here is done.” He vanished then and in his head she heard his voice echoing. “I love you all.” She saw Jinx and Scorch also reacting to his unsaid words. She knew that no one else but them had heard anything and she felt herself beginning to cry at the thought of the Witness the man who had raised her being gone for good this time.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>